The Story of Us
by AULOVE
Summary: A short Story about the life of the Katniss and Peeta's life long after the War. Find out how they cope with telling their children about their past and deal with life's hurdles as their children grow up.


Authors Note:

Hi All,

Just wanted to post this short story. I don't know if I should do a part two, please let me know. (All mistakes are mine not reviewed)

FYI this is dedicated to My Beta Daisy3D. Thank you for all of your encouragement!

PS: I do not own the Hunger Games!

* * *

"Mom did you and daddy, really fall in love during the Games?" Willow asked dreamily from her seat at the table. Her hands carefully turned the delicate yellow pages of the book her parents made when they were younger. Each page was done with great care to honor those who passed away before and during the Great Rebellion.

Willow paused on the picture of her Aunt Primrose. She was beautiful. Her dad managed to capture the good gentle spirit of her Aunt. Willow looked up at her mother and she could see the family resemblance even if her Aunt was a blond with pale blue eyes like her Grandmother.

Sighing Willow propped her chin in her hand. She could just imagine this book was the conduit that helped her parents grow closer together after the war. Her mother was very a private person when it to expressing how she felt, but the book always brought out a small smile or remark.

Katniss paused chopping the carrots. Every nightmare she had since Willow found out about the Games, involved this very same question. She gripped the handle of the knife tighter as she looked at her precious daughter.

"I know what the historians wrote and I know most of it is accurate." Willow mused out loud. She had no idea the chaos she was causing her mother. "I just want to know about you and daddy?"

Katniss lashes slid shut slowly covering up her stormy gray eyes. Willow was the child she denied wanting, but, never regretted having when the time was right. Having her daughter made Katniss feel complete in a way she did not think possible.

Katniss discovered being a parent did not fill the void of those who were no longer with them, but it did create a new drive to live. Willow, her brother and their father Peeta reminded Katniss of dandelions. Like the dandelion, her family was gentle like the little life sustaining flowers, and they were resilient and hard to get rid off. Katniss lovingly took in her daughter's appearance.

Willow flipped her long dark tresses to the side as she turned to the pages dedicated to her dad's family. She was glad she inherited her fathers blue eyes. Her dad looked like her Grandfather. "I mean, was it, love at first sight? Or did you fall in love gradually?"

Katniss bit her lower lip. Willow turned fifteen year old girl last week and she was asking things a girl her age should be thinking about. Her little girl was no longer a child. Katniss celebrated the milestone. Peeta however took it harder. He fretted over the number of boys around Willow at her birthday bash. After Willows birthday party Peeta put on a full tantrum in front of Katniss in their bedroom.

He demanded to know the name of every boy invited and he wanted to meet each parent. Peeta was glad Finnick's son, Fin, who was nine years older than all of the boys in attendance, was there to run interference. Fin and Willow had a tight bond. They understood things others did not. None had parents who were surviving Victors. Katniss watched Peeta extol the virtues of Fin while raging against each boy who was at the party.

It was such a rare sight to see her gentle baker so upset. Katniss had to hide her mirth. Her shoulders shook with humor as he paced the room with arms in the air. Peeta had his eyes on that one boy with the freckles who touched Willow on the arm far to long to present their daughter with a gift.

Hearing her amusement Peeta told Katniss she was lucky she did not understand boys at Willows age. This made Katniss laugh even harder, he forgot she had Gale Hawthorne as a friend growing up. She knew all too well what her old hunting partner was up to when he went to the Slag Heap. Katniss reached out to Peeta reminding him this is what they fought for, so that their daughter could think about boys.

Peeta did not like it one bit.

Katniss told him Willow was on that precarious cusp between adulthood and childhood. Something they were denied of. Their child was blossoming before them. All they could do was brace themselves for the next couple of years. Peeta had his melt down after her birthday and now it was Katniss turn. How could she explain to her daughter that she was so selfish she could not see how much she loved Peeta. Willow's question was a normal one but Katniss being Katniss did not have the words to speak. As she infamously told Peeta in the cave 'she was not good at saying something.' Katniss spoke but paused. "Willow"

Willow looked up to see her mother momentarily. Her mom's smile was tight. It was an expression Willow had seen plenty of times at home and at school in the footage they were shown. She learned in school about how brave her parents were. The struggles they faced. The way they fought to free Panem from Snow's tyranny. Willow knew about the love story that gripped a nation. She also knew what was printed in the history books at school not always factual. Not that she doubted that her parent's relationship was a true one. Innocently Willow asked "When did you fall in love with daddy?"

Katniss swallowed at the loaded question.

Willow smiled as she touched the picture of Finnick Odair he was a beautiful man, just like his son Fin. Willow looked up to her mother. Willow knew her parents loved each other. She also know better than anyone how insanely private her parents were. They did not like for people to see them holding hands much less kissing in public. That was left for closed doors. "I mean I know you and daddy can't live with out each other but when did that happen?"

Katniss arms shook now as she braced herself against the counter. She breathed evenly in and out as the doctor had taught her.

The picture of Finnick's child was never updated, but that did not matter because Willow often spent her summers with Annie and her Grandma in District Four. Willow knew exactly what Fin looked like. She had grown up with him. Fin was tall, strong with a swimmers body and all the girls liked him. Because of Fin, she knew more about Finnick's and Annie's romance than how her parents truly fell in love.

When Willow was younger she often caught her mom and dad simply wrapped up in each others arms, kissing, enjoying each others presence. They uttered things like together, real and always. Willow knew these words held special meaning for her mom and dad but these words were never explained. Her parents remained an enigma. Willow had questions that she wanted answers to. "Did you guys fall in love before, during, after the games. I bet daddy was supper romantic."

Katniss was not sure how to answer her daughter. She placed her legendary scowl in place and abruptly answered. "I thought we went over this Willow?"

Willow trained her blue eyes at her mother's figure. Her mom never liked to speak about her past. Everything she knew was from the history books in school or from the snippets her dad told her about. "Mom we never discussed how you and daddy met or how you fell in love."

Katniss saw in her daughter the same stubbornness that she carried. "Willow…"

Willows blue eyes' shined as she challenged back "Mom."

Katniss swallowed wishing very much Peeta was here. He was the wordsmith in the family. Peeta could explain this better than she ever could. Katniss did not know how to speak. Falling into old patterns was easy. She needed to compose herself; she stopped and said "I will be right back."

"Mom…" Willow called out as she watched her mother run upstairs just as the back door opened and her dad stepped inside the kitchen.

Peeta rubbed his hair as he walked into his home. He spent a few minutes outside playing with his ten year old son Rye before coming inside. His son loved the outdoors. He was currently hanging upside down from a tree limb. "Hey Kitten."

Willow smiled as her father kissed the top of her head.

"What happened? Where is your mom?" Peeta asked as he quickly took in his surroundings.

Her dad always had the uncanny ability to read a situation. "How did you know?"

"Well your mom left the knife on the butcher block and she never leave's knives out. You know how your mother feels about safety." Peeta's blue gaze landed on his daughter who looked slightly guilty. "While you my little kitten look like someone who is guilty of purposefully spilling all of your milk." Peeta gently spoke.

Willow sighed "I asked mom about you guys." She shrugged "You about how you fell in love. Dad I know what the history books tell us. But I also know that there is stuff in those books that are not accurate."

Peeta understood all too well. Their daughter was at that age where romance was beginning to become important to her. "How did your mom react?"

Frowning, Willow thought about her father's question. She carefully picked apart what just happened. "She did not seem sad or upset. She seemed cranky."

"Did she go upstairs?"

"Yup" Willow said popping her 'p' something her mother did all the time when she said her father's name.

Peeta mentally braced himself for what he was going to find upstairs. Katniss did not know how to discuss their past with their children. "Well why don't you sit in the living room while I go upstairs and see what is holding up your mom?"

Willow nodded and watched her dad head upstairs.

Peeta slowed his pace as headed up the stairs. His stomach became taut, not knowing what state he was going to find Katniss in. She could be crying, mad or his least favorite staring off into space quietly. He hoped it was not the latter. Not that it happed as often as in those early years right after the war and the bomb that killed Prim.

It did happen like when Buttercup died. Although Peeta was amazed that mangy cat managed to breed with another cat that was just as ugly right before it breathed its last breath. The cat's death caused Katniss to go into that catatonic state. What brought her out of it was when Haymitch brought the three kittens Buttercup sired and dumped them on Katniss lap. One of the kittens hissed at Katniss.

Katniss had laughed and uttered 'I nearly cooked your dad' even as she petted the feisty kitten.

To this day they always had a descendant of Buttercup in their home. It was a love hate relationship that sometimes drove his wife wild. Especially since all of the cats loved to specifically plant themselves on top of Katniss chest in the morning to paw at her face for food and hissed when she gave them bits of leftover game meat.

Peeta squared his broad shoulders as he moved down the hallway toward their room. He found it interesting that the door to their bedroom was opened. That was a good sign. Peeta called gently "Katniss."

"In here Peeta" Katniss called out.

He found his wife sitting on their bed holding the small wooden box that contained all of her hidden treasures. "Hey."

Katniss looked and found her Peeta, her Boy with the Bread gazing down at her with his warm blue eyes. She bit her lip as she gawked at his long blond lashes. After all this time Katniss love for Peeta only grew. Her lips twitched into a funny little smile. "Hi."

"What you got there?" Peeta always wondered what his wife kept in that box of hers.

Katniss smiled softly as she took out the pearl that Dr. Aurelius returned to her.

"Is that?" Peeta looked at the pearl Katniss cradled in the palm of her hand.

"Yes" Katniss confirmed.

"From the arena, you kept it?"

"It reminded me of you while you were in Snow's hands. I missed you so much." Katniss could not hide the ache in her voice.

"Wow" Peeta uttered as he peered down into the box. "What else do you have in here?"

Katniss allowed Peeta to look in the box. There was a swatch of her Mockingjay outfit Cinna made, one of Prim's ribbons, the locket he gave her, the spile, a parachute, a pressed dandelion, the bracelet Haymitch gave to Finnick and a locket of hair of each of their children. "They might be junk to others but to me…" Katniss shrugged as she trailed off.

Peeta understood. "It's okay, these are your things. I am just glad you kept the pearl."

Katniss looked up into her husbands eyes. He was beyond precious to her. Peeta came from a generation of survivors just like her. Her Boy with the Bread came back to her. Even though he was never the same it did not matter because she was not the same either. Together they grew into a solid entity. Katniss did not want to simply survive she did not want to live without him. So when her daughter asked such simple questions Katniss had no words to describe what she felt for Peeta.

"So what happened down there?"

Peeta was always perceptive when it came to her. "She asked about us you know the kind of questions I been fretting over."

"Ahhh" Peeta sat next to his wife. They had a toasting, a private one with Haymitch and Greasy Sea present as witness but only because they walked in on them.

Katniss needed Peeta's warmth. She climbed onto his lap and settled her head in the crook of his shoulder. "How do I tell her about," Katniss paused then looked into Peeta's eyes "us?"

Peeta listened patiently. Katniss was not a talker but she opened up, he learned a long time ago to listen.

"There is so much that they do not know Peeta." Katniss fretted. "I want them to know how much we each love other. I want her to understand the path to our happiness was not easy, but in the end our bond was stronger than any of the obstacles we faced." Katniss looked at Peeta who once explained what they went through was what normal couples went through, but while mounted on a dangerous untamed horse.

Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss. He stroked the side of her arm. "We tell them together and start at the beginning."

His words were so simple but effective as Katniss opened her eyes. She understood they should begin where their story started at least for her. "You always did make things so simple."

Peeta chuckled then buried his nose in her hair. He inhaled Katniss sent. She smelled like spring and sunshine. He loved her smell versus the sent of ovens and yeast he smelled everyday. "Sometimes the simplest reasons are the best ones. Look at what happened when I told the country the girl I loved was with me."

They laughed at the small joke now. There was a time this would not have been funny at all. They were older and secure in who they were.

Katniss loved Peeta's arms. He was strong and he always made her feel safe and loved. She sighed contentedly. Then a thought came into her brain. "Peeta we are going to need that bread." Katniss alluded to the bread he burned for her. The bread he took a beating for.

Peeta raised an eye brow "The bread huh…"

"Well it's our toasting bread Peeta." They often joked that they were married at the age of eleven. "You gave me burned bread trying to get me hitched to you."

"Yep even back then I was ladies man…." Peeta gave Katniss that goofy grin of his that always brought an instant smile to her face.

Katniss chuckled swatting at his arm playfully before his lips sought hers. Peeta's kisses always had the ability to make her feet curl. A small sound came from deep within her throat as Peeta masterfully conquered her mouth. For a moment Katniss forgot about their daughter waiting downstairs.

Peeta pushed Katniss onto the bed her eyes luminous. He grinned she was his, belonged to him from an early age. He leaned down and kissed her. His large hands playfully traveled down the length of her body. Things heated up between them greatly. He loved this woman.

It was at that moment they heard the front door slam.

The moment was ruined but instead of getting frustrated and mad both looked at each other and started giggling. Their kids had uncanny timing.

"Do you want to go downstairs now?" Katniss asked as she licked her lips. Her silver gaze focused in on her husbands' mouth.

"Nah…lets just make out" Peeta smiled wolfishly.

"Okay…" Katniss agreed for a minute putting the fact that dinner was on pause and that she had two active children to feed. Private moments like these were far and in between.

Peeta made Katniss forget about what was going on downstairs.

Willow was startled by loud banging of the door.

"Hi" Rye ran in through the front door toward the downstairs bathroom his blond hair trailing behind him as he ran.

Willow shook her head. Rye left behind a trail of grass, mud and leaves. This was going to drive his dad crazy. Mom was always doing the same thing except sometimes she had splotches of blood whenever she came back with a lot of game. It always drove their dad mad. The sight of blood made Willow queasy.

Willow heard the downstairs bathroom slam open. "Are mom and dad upstairs?"

"Yup" Willow said looking at the book.

"Ok" Rye called down the hall as he slammed the door shut. School started recently and Rye wanted to spend as much time as he could outside before the weather changed.

Willow heard when a few moments later the bathroom door opened. She yelled "Did you wash your hands?"

"Awe" Rye shook his head.

Willow heard when her brother ran back inside the bathroom. He had such a heavy tread whenever he ran. How he managed to walk quietly while hunting with mom Willow did not understand. Rye loved the outdoors, while she favored her father's baking. Though Rye could not sing he sounded like Grandpa Haymitch's geese when they got into his liquor.

Rye crept up on his sister and as loud as he could he yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Willow yelped "RYE."

Rye tackled his sister on the floor, though he made sure she was on top.

Willow jumped up and went for the pillows neatly displayed on the sofa.

Rye got up but fell on the floor in a fit of laughter. His sister was too easy.

Willow threw the pillows at Rye but he simply rolled away avoiding them. She jumped on her brother's sweaty little body and began to tickle him. She knew exactly how to get back at her brother. "I think you need girl cooties on you."

Rye eyes widened, with a peal of laughter he shouted "No not girl cooties!"

Willow placed lots of small kisses on her brothers' face and forehead. It was a game they played since they were little. Willow knew Rye was getting to old for this.

Her little brother was at that age where girls still did not matter to him, but his friends were becoming important to him. Rye wanted to be cool around his friends and much to her mother's dismay he no longer sought to be held or kissed in public. Though in private he Rye was stuck by their mother's side always asking to be hugged.

Willow remembered how Rye did not want to let go of her hand during his first three years of school. Second grade came around and he began saying he was no longer a baby. Now in fourth grade he wanted to go to school on his own. Their parents would never allow that. They followed Rye with out his knowledge. She grinned as she tickled Rye "Say uncle….."

Rye laughed that high pitched laugh of his trying desperately to hold out until the last moment to say uncle. His sister Willow was uncommonly strong for a girl. But as boogers came out of his nose and splattered on her hand Rye knew he won.

"Ill Rye, that is so disgusting!" Willow jumped up half disgusted half laughing. Little brothers were gross. She ran to the kitchen to wash her hands quickly.

Rye hopped up easily proud of his ability to genuinely gross out his sister. He followed his sister as he agreed "Yeah I know."

Willow shuttered in disgust.

Rye folded over as he laughed at his sister's reaction.

Willow hated this stuff. She never understood how her Grandmother could stand stuff like this. Her face turned into a scowl at her brother. She handed him a towel "Here clean up."

Rye with all of his ten year old wisdom cleaned up then said waiving the disposable towel in his sisters' face. "You want some more."

Willow narrowed her blue eyes towards her brother. She knew how to get revenge. "You better behave mister or I will have dad repeat the safety procedures of cooking in the kitchen."

Rye loved his dad but his dad was supper paranoid when making stuff for them to eat. The one thing Rye hated about his dad was all the rules his dad had in the kitchen when baking. Rye recalled how this summer his dad felt the need to remind him of those rules every single day. Those were hours of fun forever gone just to bake or to make a cookie. Rye loved the bakery and working in it but he much rather eat the cookie. "Sis…" Rye whined.

Willow grinned mischievously "That's for the boogers…"

The moment passed Rye's stomach sounded loudly protesting its emptiness but he wanted to play. His eyes looked to the door and then toward the kitchen island.

Willow shook her head in disbelief as her brother Rye had that look in his face that said he wanted to go back outside. "Where are you going now?

"I am going to Grandpa Haymitch's house. He wants me to help him with the geese."

"Rye dinner is going to be ready soon."

"No it will not" Rye shook his head looking at the board with the carrots and the marinated meat defrosting inside of a metal bowl. "Besides Willow you know how it goes." Rye said going to the kitchen island to grab an apple from the fruit bowl. "Mom and Dad are upstairs having one of their infamous talks. That could take forever." Rye sagely spoke.

Willow nodded knowingly. Her parents often hid out in their bedroom or dad's art studio by themselves. Sometimes they came out of the room as her Grandpa Haymitch described it loopy. Other times when they emerged from their small retreat there was slight flicker of sadness in her parent's eyes that they could no quite hide.

"I will be back Willow and bring Grandpa Haymitch with me." Rye confidently said making his way toward the back door.

"Just don't forget I know how you get when you go over Grandpa's house." Willow warned. Rye loved going over to their Grandpa's house. Haymitch always had the best stories to tell. Their Grandfather always spoiled them rotten and he always had a snack no thanks to Grandma Effie.

"Yeah right like I am going to forget about dinner" Rye joked. These days he was always hungry. Though his stomach hungrily churned at the thought of his Grandpa's famous chilly, Rye wondered briefly if he could con Grandpa Haymitch into making some.

"Where are you going?" Peeta said looking at his son.

There father's voice came from behind them. Both turned around to see their parents standing behind them a united front.

"I was going to Grandpa Haymitch's to help him with his geese." Rye's eyes wondered at the sight of his parents they looked funny.

"We came down stairs because we heard a ruckus." Katniss looked at both of her children. They reminded her of Peeta.

"Why are all of the pillows scattered on the floor?" Peeta folded his arms across his chest. He gave each one of his children a look. Between both of them Peeta was the enforcer. Katniss was surprisingly the push over she hated to see her children cry.

"I…we" Willow stammered.

"I snuck up on Willow and made her scream." Rye announced. He did not want his sister to get in trouble.

Willow looked at her brother shaking her head. She was the oldest and the mess was her responsibility. "Yeah but I threw the pillows at you."

"But because only I attacked Willow" Rye did not want his sister to take blame for something he started

"I jumped on top of you and tickled you." Willow said lamely.

Peeta and Katniss shared a look. Both their kids learned that they needed to protect each other. It was the one thing they stressed to their kids.

"We did not get hurt, I would never hurt Willow." Rye swore he took his sisters hand.

"I know kiddo but you have to be careful with the way you play around with your sister. While Willow is strong you have the distinct Mellark strength. Kid you got muscles she doesn't have." This summer Rye showed that uncanny Mellark ability to pick up stuff two and three times his weight. For Peeta it was a thrill to show his kid his passion for baking.

Peeta knew did not like cooking but his kid was a natural in the kitchen. Rye could make the most interesting of flavor combinations. Peeta was bringing him to the bakery to help him with cargos and inventory. Already Rye was showing great promise and Peeta did not want his son to forget the important things. Peeta leveled a look toward his son.

Rye knew what his dad said was correct. Guiltily Rye nodded he knew he was stronger than many of the kids in his grades. He marveled this summer at how easy it was to haul things that were pretty heavy, jut like his dad. "Okay dad."

"Willow, Rye" Katniss looked down swallowed as she clutched the box. "We want to speak to you guys after dinner about stuff."

"Are you going to discuss the stuff I asked about?" Willow was curios.

Rye eyes were on the box that his mom never let anyone touch "Are you going to show us what is in the box mom?"

"Yes but I need both of you to clean up."

"Rye you can help Grandpa Haymitch with his geese and we want you to invite him for dinner."

"Okay" Rye said nodding.

Willow looked at her parents they were doing that thing communicating without words. None of her friend's parents did that. Her parents could look at each other and know what the other was thinking. Fin said his mom once told him his parents did the same thing. "Can I help?"

"Sure wash up then come downstairs to help to set the table." Peeta said rolling up his sleeves.

Willow noticed his father had changed and his hair was wet. Curiously she glanced at her mom. Her mom wore a dress now and her braided hair was also damp. Adults were too weird sometimes.

Peeta watched his little girl go upstairs. He wondered why she would be asking about love. He balled his hands Willow was just so beautiful, he was afraid of some idiot breaking her heart just to get his greasy hands on her. He heard Katniss hum behind him. Katniss voice always did funny things to him.

His heart threaded quicker in his chest. Peeta snuck a look at Katniss. He grinned loving the fact he caught Katniss unaware when he hauled into the bathroom for a quick shower. Her eyes had grown into saucers. After years of marriage and two kids she was still just so innocent and pure. Katniss began to sing softly.

His huntress voice was like balsam at the moment. He watched the way her hands were steady as they chopped the carrots. Shaking his head Peeta prompted his body to get into action. Rye was at that point in his life where he was starting to eat everything that was not nailed down. Peeta took out the dough he could easily make it into the bread Katniss needed for tonight. Side by side they worked until dinner was done. Their small family sat at the table as the kids cleaned up.

Haymitch sat back patting his belly. "So Rye came riled up about you talking about some box after dinner, what's going on?"

"We thought since we are going to speak to our kids about us we wanted family around." Peeta clapped Haymitch's shoulder.

"Well this will be better entertainment than listening to Effie go on and on about her newest acquisition of decorative plates." Haymitch groused. "She's coming back next week you know with all the stuff she bought for the house."

"Are you ready for the invasion of pink that will invade the house when Effie comes back?" Peeta grinned.

"No I am trying not to picture it." Haymitch scratched his white facial hair he was growing while Effie went to the Capitol. Haymitch had just gotten used to the gold and pink furniture. He was sure their home was going to go to be redecorated in whatever style that was all the rage in the Capitol. No doubt in some shade of pink or purple.

Both men went to sit in living room. Rye chose to sit by his dad when he and Willow were done in the kitchen.

Willow sat next to her mother excitedly looking at the intricately carved wood box her mother never let anyone touch.

"You asked today how your father and I fell in love." Katniss squared her shoulders. She and Peeta agreed they would do this together.

"Your mom and I thought it important to make you both understand the truth about how we fell in love. We have already spoken to you guys about the book and the things that happened in the past from our perspective." Peeta added ruffling his son's hair.

"Yeah my teacher was quiet surprised to find out Alma Coin wanted to force the kids from the Capitol suffer through the Games. My teacher was from the Capitol she would have been in the reaping pool had that happened." Willow informed her parents.

"Just like your teacher did not know that fact, there are things that were or are written about us that are untrue and there are things that are real." Peeta uttered "Your mom, your Grandpa and I want you guys to know the truth."

"What does the truth have to do with what is in moms' box" Rye was curious.

"Well sport why don't you let your mom answer that." Haymitch said looking at his kids.

Katniss took a deep breath and opened the small wood box that Effie gifted her sot that she could put her most treasured possessions. Her eyes took a glint that her kids had never seen. Rye moved forward to look into the box anxiously.

"This is your Aunt's ribbon she used to tie into her hair when she braided her hair in two. She had blond hair and pale blue eyes just like your Grandmother." Katniss paused blinked the moisture from her eyes as she took out the soft pink ribbon.

Willow instinctively got closer to her mother as she handed the strip of pink ribbon. Willow felt the enormity of what was happening. Rye sat back next to his dad listening carefully. His mom did not speak about the past.

"When I was eleven my dad your Grandpa died in a mining accident. Grandma got real sick and I needed to take care of Prim. I sold everything I could to get money for food. We were so hungry. I went to the bakery. It was raining so hard. I knew if I did not get food Prim would not survive. I was trying to sell Prim's baby clothing but no one wanted. I sat underneath the tree that was behind the bakery, where the pigs were kept."

"I saw your mom she was so skinny." Peeta said quietly "She was so hungry I knew I had to do something."

"Your dad baked bread and burnt it then tossed it to me instead of to the pigs like his mother told him to." Katniss smiled.

"What bread was it?" Willow found this utterly romantic.

"The very same bread we ate tonight." Peeta smiled.

Rye opened his grey eyes a little repulsed "Dad you gave her toasted bread, you were guys married."

"That's right Rye, your mom and I have been together since we were eleven years of age." Peeta winked at his son but gave his wife a smoldering look.

Katniss blushed.

Haymitch cleared his throat.

Willow blinked then looked to her mother's enamored face.

"Your dad saved my life. He saved the life of your Grandma and of your Aunt Primrose." Katniss picked out the dried dandelion. "The next time I saw him at school his face was beat up. His mom was not happy. Your father's mother was not the happiest of women. She did not treat your dad nicely."

"We called her the witch." Haymitch said from his corner.

"Daddy you took a beating for mom?" Willow looked at her father.

"Yeah, your Grandma like many people from back in the day had many prejudices about the people in the Seam." Peeta looked to Katniss. "I loved your mother and I did not want her to die."

"So you saw each other in the play ground and that is how it began?" Willow's eyes were large.

"Not exactly Cookie keep on listening" Haymitch advised.

"We did not speak." Peeta's eyes did not leave his wife's.

"I was to shy too shocked by how he looked. I stared down at the ground and saw this."

"A dandelion" Rye was curious.

"Yes I remembered that in your Grandfather's plant book I could eat vegetation including the dandelions. We feasted that night with bread and dandelions. Your dad gave me hope. He reminded me I could hunt in forest for food. He became my Boy with the Bread."

Willow felt tears prickle her blue eyes. "That's when you fell for dad wasn't it."

"Yes, but, I was so young I did not understand what I was feeling. All I knew is that I felt indebted to him. I did not know how to pay him back."

"When your parents were reaped during the games I saw the way your paw looked at your maw. He told me he was not going to make it out of the arena but that your maw had to live. It was the dumbest and yet bravest thing I ever heard. I told your paw to tell the world how he felt, thinking that if the kid was going to die your maw should know. It would make your maw look good because she did not smile in those days."

"That's the face Willow gave me earlier" Rye joked looking at his mom's scowl.

Both girls turned to look at Rye.

"Okay son one thing you should know Mellark's treat their women like ladies." Peeta commented. "Especially ones who carry are deadly with arrows and knives."  
Rye nodded solemnly his sister did not like to hunt but she was clever with knives and had just a deadly accuracy with a bow and arrow as he was.

Haymitch cleared his throat to capture every ones attention. He wanted to move the story further along. "I convinced The Game Maker Senca Crane that what they needed was a love story. He died because of that. Snow did not want to Victors."

"Oh they never told us this in class" Rye frowned.

"Of course not, they did not know the one Snow wanted to win was Cato. He did not want any of the outlying districts to win." Haymitch's tired voice said as he explained to the two children looking at him with innocent faces. These children would never know the horrors of the reaping.

Katniss and Peeta listened to Haymitch. It was because of his fast thinking that they were alive.

"Historically if you notice the majority of the Victors came from the districts that were loyal to President Snow. Every once and a while a Tribute that gained mass popularity during the games won. Your mom and dad were a one of kind sensation that swept the nation that forced his hands. Snow was furious because Senca disobeyed him."

"It worked because the whole world saw you guys together."

Katniss blushed at her daughters comment.

Peeta gave his daughter the honest truth. At the time it was hard for him to accept when Katniss tried to explain to him in her poor way that there were things that were faked. "Well kitten your mom had a rough childhood. There were moments in the arena that she was being her self and others when she was acting trying to get me help. Playing up the angle to get people to feel bad for us so that we could live, go home together."

"I couldn't let your father die. I couldn't let someone that good not come back home. But what I was feeling scared me. I did not want to let him go but I could not live with him." Katniss whispered.

"I do not understand."

"I did not want to fall for your dad. I never wanted to get married or have kids."

"When your mom and I were young, if you had a child there was chance it would be reaped." Peeta explained. "It did not matter if you were from the Seam or from the Merchant side. It was very sad to see your child be taken away from you and die such a violet death."

Both kids knew about this system of retribution. It was unfair and a very sad thing to know that hundreds of families had to go through this for seventy four years.

"Especially if you were the child of a Victor, they always ended in the arena." Haymitch supplied.

"So you were afraid to fall for daddy?"

Katniss cupped Willow's hand "Yes, it did not help my best friend at the time well he did not take what happened well."

Haymitch snorted "That Hawthorne kid was a lot of trouble for your maw. He did not understand what was at risk. He was so full of anger at the Capital he did not understand your mom was trying to protect him and his family as well as everyone else she loved."

"Is that, that man from district two that daddy makes a face at every time he is on the TV."

"The very same one Cookie" Haymitch spoke.

Peeta remained stoic his voice was quiet. He knew Katniss did not love Gale and they were never anything but friends and hunting partners. Though there had to be recognition of the importance of the man in his wife's life for a time. "He was important to your mother and helped take care of her when I couldn't."

Katniss gaze remained on her husband. "I never loved him like that but he was my friend I hoped Gale could be there for me help me figure out what happened in the games. When we came home your father and I we had a rough patch."

"Your mom wanted to forget I didn't. We kind of were fighting." Peeta glanced at Katniss.

"We got close during the tour…" Katniss wanted to finish but her jaw stung because of how hotly she blushed. She did not want to explain to her children the fact that they shared a bed in order to survive the nightmares.

"Yeah we did" Peeta smiled at his wife.

"When we went into the arena the second time many of the districts were up in arms. By that point your mom and I thought we were not going to make it out alive. We each entered the Games with the intent to making sure the other survived."

"We were trying to desperately make Snow happy, when we went into the Quell. Your dad told the whole nation we were having baby."

The kids were quiet.

"I fibbed because I wanted to spare your mom from going into the arena for a second time. I knew your mom did not have it in her to go into another arena. It did not work." Peeta addressed the baby question head on.

"When your father's heart stopped beating I lost control. If were not for Finnick's quick thinking it would have been a different outcome."

Katniss showed the kids the spile and the parachute. They also saw the cuff Haymitch gave to Finnick as a sign that they allies in the second arena. Katniss took a breath when she brought out the locket. The kids were stunned when they saw the picture of their Aunt Primrose, their Grandmother and their mom's ex-friend Gale.

"I tried to get your mom to understand that I would do anything to let her live. I really had no one because my family was moving on. I wanted your mom to live and start anew." Peeta explained knowing Katniss understood what he was telling her on beach.

"When I told your dad I would miss him I wasn't kidding. I was destroyed when we were separated. I held on to this." Katniss brought out the pearl.

"That's the pearl" both kids said at the same time.

Rye scooted from his father's side to take a closer look at the pearl.

"The pearl was your father's last gift to me. I had I with me always. It reminded me of him."

"Your mom did not want to become Mockingjay unless your dad was rescued and pardoned." Haymitch said. "She was half alive down there in that bunker without your dad. She only came out from her shell whenever she was placed in combative situations."  
Katniss showed her kids the singed swatch of her Mockingjay suit.

"When your dad was finally rescued we discovered the Capitol did stuff to him. I thought I lost him and wanted to give up." Katniss looked at Haymitch. "Your Grandpa Haymitch reminded me that I needed to get your dad from the mental prison he was in."

"It is what we do kids we always protect each other."

Willow looked to Rye. They understood what their parents had instilled in them. Never give up on the people whom you love.

"Together your father and I are a team. Your dad and I spent a lot of time playing real or not real."

"Snow tampered with the stuff I had up here" Peeta pointed to his head. "When we were working on the book, I would ask her if the things that were fuzzy in my head were real or not real." Peeta recalled every moment with Katniss. They were so afraid and scarred from all that they went through. That book helped them heal. It helped them grow weave themselves back into each others lives. "Your mom explained a lot of stuff to me."

Willow looked at the book that was on their coffee table, she was right. The book did help them get grow back together.

"The bread brought me back to you."

"The bread saved my life."

Willow frowned looking at her parents giving each other that gushy look "The bread?"

"I fell for your father because he provided for me, and was willing to die for me. No one had ever done that form me. He saved my life so many times…" Katniss trailed off as she recalled the day she shot Coin. Peeta stopped her from taking the nightlock pill without him she would not be standing here. For her it was not about picking who she could not survive with out it was about not wanting to live with out Peeta.

Peeta smiled lopsidedly "That memory helped me be able to pick out the stuff that was real. It brought me back to your mother."

"Your father is a hero. A lot of people thought he was weak including his family. Coin and Snow both underestimated him. They mistook his kindness and gentle ways as signs of weakness. They never understood how strong and cunning he is." Katniss grinned as she looked to her husband. "He was stubborn enough to come back home to help me heal." Katniss thought of all those months they spent clutched to each other at night warding off the horrors of the War and the Games. How Peeta encouraged her to get help, and pushed her to look for a relationship with her mother. He was her hope, her fortress she could lock away into when things threatened to become too much.

They glanced at each other communicating the depth of emotion they felt for one another.

Silently Peeta mouthed "Together."

Katniss mouthed "Always."

Haymitch cleared his throat causing a slight flush to crawl up both Peeta's and Katniss necks.

Katniss turned her attention to back to her family. "You are all my treasures just like the stuff in the box." Katniss handed her box of treasure to her kids so that they could examine the things she accumulated over the years. She stood and walked into Peeta's waiting arms. From the very beginning Peeta's arms made her feel safe. Later that night as she was closing Rye's door she heard her daughter call for her.

"Mom"

Katniss walked into her daughters' room.

Willow sat up propped by pillows holding the book the page opened up on Finnick's page "Thank you for telling me the truth about you and daddy. The books make it sound like it was an epic romance."

"Your dad was in love with me since he was really young but I did not know him then. I mean I knew he was the youngest son of the kind baker that traded with my dad. But I never spoke to him."

"I never knew dad risked getting beat up by his mother to feed you."

Katniss blushed and leaned in to tell Willow the secret she was harboring for years. "If your Aunt Prim were here she would tell you I spent copious years secretly watching your father. I told my self it was because I wanted to pay the debt and I could have paid him back in a myriad of ways. However I did not want to because I liked watching your father from afar."

Willow cheeks turned pink. "Mom I can't believe you did that."

"I did I watched him from afar" Katniss paused then looked into her daughters eyes. She glanced down at the book. It occurred to her Willow was never the type to ask random questions. Her daughter had command of the language and her questions were specific. "So who are you watching from afar?"

Willow froze her hands shook slightly as she rested her fingers on Finnick's drawing and her face became flushed.

Katniss quickly put things together. If she had not been so blindsided by her daughter's questions she would have seen this from a mile away. "How long have you had a crush on Fin?"

Willow's eyes opened wide as saucers "How did you?"

Katniss smoothed hr daughter's hair away from her face. "You have loved Fin from the moment he came to visit. As a little girl I often caught you playing toasting with a fish called Fin. You grew up around him and he understands what no one else can."

Willow bowed her head. "Fin was the stuffed fish he gave me when I was eight."

"Yup" Katniss popped her 'p' as she nodded.

"I tried mom. I told my self he is too old for me. I even tried to put my attention on a boy my age. You know Coup."

Katniss recalled the boy Peeta was ranting about the night of her birthday party "The boy with the red hair and freckles."

"Well yeah. I was kind of talking to him."

"What happened at your birthday?" Katniss had a sinking suspicion that Willow was not telling her something.

"I let him kiss me."

Katniss did not say anything about her daughters kissing a boy. She could not say anything because she kissed Peeta in front of the entire nation. Instead she prompted "Then what happened."

"Fin found us kissing. Mom he got so mad. He told Coup to go inside. Coup tried to stand up to Fin but he was so furious. He ordered, ordered Coup to get away from me. He threatened to break his legs."

"Where did this happen?"

"By one of the abandoned house, Coup and I took a walk." Willow lowered her head. "Coup was my first kiss."

"Did you tell Fin that." Katniss hugged her daughter.

Willow raised her head and looked into her mothers eyes. "I told Fin that Coup was my first. He told me I was too young for kissing or to have a boyfriend."

Katniss agreed with Willow being too young for boys. However Katniss conceded even though Willow was only fifteen her daughter was not like the other kids. None had parents like them. Looking at Willow she caught her daughter's guilty face.

Katniss wondered why easy going Fin came back to the party really upset. He spent the night blocking the boys from dancing with Willow for more than one dance. There was more to the story her daughter was not telling her. "What else did you tell him?"

"I kind of told him that he was hypocrite because he had been kissing girls since he was thirteen. I also mentioned that just because I let Coup kiss me did not mean he was my boyfriend. Though if I did want to go out with Coup it was none of his business, I then thanked him for being concerned and walked away."

Her fiery actions reminded Katniss of her very rebellious streak. "Oh and I am assuming Fin was stunned and then angry."

Willow blushed "Yeah, he looked so handsome standing there clenching his fist. He told me he was going to tell dad, I told him to go ahead. He walked away, but, Grandpa Haymitch heard the whole thing."

Of course Haymitch would be present. "What did Grandpa Haymitch say?"  
"He told me I was rude to Fin. That I should have just kept my mouth shut. He told me Fin was right about me and Coup. Grandpa Haymitch told me I should have saved my first kiss for someone who counted. That I would one day regret what happened."

Katniss knew all about regrets, she was glad Haymitch was able to give Willow the advice she needed at that moment. "Do you regret it?"

"Yes" Willow wiped her face.

Katniss hugged her daughter "There are no need for tears Willow. I know all about regrets. Do you remember how earlier we were talking about Gale Hawthorne?"

"Yeah Grandpa and daddy did not like him too much, why?"

"Well you know why Grandpa doesn't like Gale, but I will tell you why your daddy doesn't like Gale."

"Why?" Willow looked at her mother though teary eyes.

"Gale kissed me and I kissed him when your father was not around, when I was trying to forget your dad. I regretted my actions because all of my kisses should have belonged to your father." Katniss wiped the tears from her daughter's cheek. "Your Grandpa set me straight."

"Grandpa is right I should wait like you and daddy did. I can wait for him." Willow resolved.

Katniss could hear the steal in her daughter's voice. "You should tell him you are sorry. Write to him and let him know you are going to wait…" Katniss winked "for the right person to come around before you get serious."

Willow smiled "Thank you mommy."

"Okay" Katniss stood up.

"Mom please do not tell dad about Fin." Willow said with a slight panic if her father knew she had a crush on Fin there was not telling what her father would do.

Katniss grimaced knowing how overprotected Peeta was of Willow. She also knew Peeta did not like to be kept in the dark. "I will try to keep it out of his ears, but if your father gets a wind of it. There is nothing I can do."

"Thanks mommy." Willow was relieved.

Katniss nodded then said "Try not to stay up to late."

Willow nodded then turned her attention back to the book.

Katniss walked out of the room trying to figure out how to keep Peeta in the dark. She walked into the bedroom and found him in bed waiting for her.

"So what was that about?" Peeta heard their daughter call out to Katniss. They were in the room for a good twenty minutes. He was sure something happened.

Katniss decided on the truth "Your daughter has a crush."

Peeta was about to speak when he saw Katniss lift her hand in the air. He waited.

"Please do not ask who, I am not at liberty to say. However I can tell you this, Willow has decided to wait until the time is right to act upon her crush." Katniss looked to her husband.

"What does that mean?" Peeta was trying to figure out who Willow liked. He wanted to get his hands on the boy. He glanced at his wife as she changed for bed.

Katniss slipped her nightgown over her head her voice muffled by the material as she smoothed it over her face. "It means she is going to wait and we do not have to worry about boys for a good five years or more."

"Oh" Peeta breathed.

Katniss climbed into bed. "Peeta" she called in a sing song voice "She is fifteen and she understands that she is too young to have a serious relationship. Though that does not mean she has not experimented."

"WHAT! NO, NO, NO…" Peeta began to move. He refused to think of a boy laying a hand on his daughter. He wanted to march into Willows room and announce she was not to have a boy weather it be friend or foe in her life until she was about forty.

Katniss placed a hand on Peeta's muscular forearm as he stood up. She loved his physique. She swallowed and pushed that thought for later on. "Peeta she found out the hard way that kissing the wrong boy is not worth it."

Peeta's blue eyes narrowed "She kissed boys…"

"I kissed you."

"We were in the Games…" Peeta reluctantly sat down on the bed grazing at his wife.

"Outside of the Games…" Katniss spoke.

Peeta flushed recalling the train. They had kissed once or twice as a result of a nightmare. Kisses that were meant as comfort but that always had more attached to them. "Yeah you did."

"You know what my two favorite kisses were…from the Games."

Peeta looked to his arm as Katniss fingers traveled up and down his forearm tracing the muscles. He sat back intrigued "Which ones?"

"There was this one in the cave…." Katniss bit her bottom lip as she peered at him underneath her lashes. "During the thunderstorm…"

Peeta thought about the cave and it suddenly popped up. "I recall that kiss, you began to bleed."

"You held me and I had not felt safe like that since my dad was alive." Katniss uttered recalling the emotion. "Gale never made me fell that way."

This was all news to him. To hear that he made her feel safe when not even Gale could. "What was the second time?"

"The other one was the one on the beach, when you tried to convince me that I should live." Katniss blushed even from the memory.

His grin was instant "The lightning woke Finnick up."

"I did not want to stop." Katniss confessed.

Peeta looked down into his wife's face. "Neither did I."

"That night I dreamt of having your baby, of having a place where your children could be free, happy, and loved." Katniss knew her face was red by now.

"You did" Peeta was surprised.

"I woke up that morning with a huge smile. Even though it took me a long time to have them I was thinking about them even back then."

This shocked Peeta to think she was thinking of having his babies even back in the arena.

"I do not want you to over react to Willow kissing a boy who means nothing to her. She feels so poorly that she does not want to do it again. She wants to wait for the one she really likes." Katniss gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders "She willing to wait."

Peeta sighed "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I love you" Katniss said quietly looking into his wonderful blue eyes. She wanted to kiss him but refrained. She wanted to make sure he understood their daughter's decision.

"This is like the sleep syrup in the berries" Peeta announced sarcastically.

"You love me" Katniss insists crawling on to his lap "and you love her."

"I do" Peeta murmured winding his arms around her small waist. Katniss always was the same. She did anything for the ones she loved. In this case she was pleading for their daughter.

"Then let her be" Katniss begged her husband and partner in life.

"Okay" Peeta acquiesced "I will not say anything."

Katniss nodded thankful. Shyly and barely above a whisper she uttered "You will always be my Boy with the Bread."

"Come here" Peeta ordered gruffly.

Katniss leaned in to receive her husbands kiss. She knew five years was a long time to wait but she hoped her daughter would take the time to grow up to learn who she was.

Five years passed quickly. Willow kept her word even completing an apology letter. To Willow's amazement Fin wrote back. They became pen pals. At first it was a letter delivered once in a while that turned into letters once or twice a week. Willow eagerly waited for the arrival of Fin's letters only Katniss knew how special they were. They were friends and Fin always gave her advice.

Willow did not date. By the time she turned eighteen many called her the girl of ice. And she once told Fin about it. He told her that people were mistaken, Willow wrote to him hinting that she was saving all of her kisses for a special someone. Katniss however never did get out of her daughter what Fin wrote back. She only knew whatever Fin wrote back made her daughter smile for weeks.

Willow went away to further her education in district four. Surprisingly enough she ended up choosing a career in the medical field dealing with children.

Mellark's were immovable. Katniss was stubborn but Peeta took her every time. When Peeta set his mind on something, Katniss could not change it. Katniss should have learned her lesson in the first Games when he was sick and did not want her to go to the feast. Katniss could not find a way to convince him to let her go. Willow was truly her father's daughter.

As soon as Willow turned twenty she set her eyes on poor Fin who surprisingly was still a bachelor. Somehow or another she and Fin ran into each other. Willow might look like an Everdeen but Willow was a Mellark heart. Fin did not stand a chance.

Fin could never find a girl who was able to understand what it meant to have a parent that was a Victor. To have a mother who was slightly unhinged because of death, loss and the cruelty of a dictatorship of a bygone era. Willow understood easily and fit into his life as if she was made for him, just as Peeta was made for Katniss and Katniss was made for Peeta.

Katniss quietly walked toward her husband. He stole her breath away in his handsome suit. She turned her back so that he could zipper up her dress.

"She's too young." Peeta complained as he zippered his wife's dress.

Katniss hid her smile looking at her Boy with the Bread. Their little girl was toasting today. "You like Fin and I recall you touting his virtues a few years back."

"He is so old for her" Peeta grumbled.

"Peeta we went over this already." Katniss patted the lapel of his dark blue suit.

"I know, I know, but you were not forthcoming five years ago." Peeta was out raged when Katniss told him about the romance between Willow and Fin.

"Peeta you know very well I could not tell you who she liked. If you recall I did tell you that our daughter had a crush on someone very special. I also told you our daughter was going to wait for him."

He nodded none to happy. Katniss had not kept him in the dark. Whenever he was worried about Willows lack of interest in boys Katniss would remind him of their daughters vow to wait for someone special. Peeta never thought, the someone special would be Fin. "I just…she is my little kitten Katniss. I am not ready to let her go."

Katniss hugged Peeta "You know our daughter convinced Fin to move out here to Twelve. She will be starting her practice here when she is finished with school in a few months. She and Fin will be living just a few doors down from us."

"See she should finish school first." Peeta huffed.

"She will in a few months."

"She is too young to get married."

"We were twenty when we married."

"Those were different times Katniss. I mean we were trying to survive a whole night without me having an episode because of the venom or you because of the nightmares. Katniss we were young but we were so weathered already." Peeta argued eloquently.

Katniss smiled "True but I loved you and I could not even contemplate being without you. I knew if I toasted with you, we would never be apart again. You are stuck with me Mellark."

Peeta's eyes brightened "What are you going to do with me, now that you have me?"

"Just wait until the toasting is over with Mellark." Katniss smirked watching her husbands eyes grow in intensity. She placed a kiss on his lips then whispered against them "But only if you behave today Peeta."

Peeta groaned "Katniss is Willow sure about this?"

"Yes Peeta. You know what is so funny our daughter is a Mellark in all sense of the word. You waited twenty years for me to catch up with you. She waited a little over five years for Fin. You loved me from afar and she has loved Fin from afar. She is so much your daughter it is not even funny. She may look like me and have some of my fire but in all other aspects when it comes to the heart she is all you."

Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"Can you blame her Peeta, to want to have a modicum of happiness? Do you blame them for seeking each other out because they both are the children of Victors who lost so much during the war? They understand each other like no one else. They are good for each other." Katniss finished speaking.

Peeta smiled "You know you always put yourself down on not being a good communicator but you are. Katniss, you still do not understand the effect you have on people."

"Well I don't care about other people. I care about my family. I do not wish for them to be disgruntled and argumentative with each other on such a special occasion." Katniss defended.

Peeta smiled then placed a short peck on his wife's lips. "I will behave and I promise I will treat Fin as part of the family."

Katniss smiled tapped his lapel her fingers as she gave her Boy with the Bread a playful look a promise for things to come later on. The wedding was beautiful. Effie organized the entire affair. They combined District Four with District Twelve marital rituals. But it was not until Katniss watched Willow and Fin toast the bread did she tried to suppress the tears. Peeta pulled her close and she sniffed into his collar. Her daughter was married. This was the full arc in Katniss life. After all she and Peeta had gone through this was the crowning achievement to see her daughter fall happily in love.

Katniss eyes filtered to her son. Rye who was at the buffet line inhaling everything, was tall and beautiful. He reminded Katniss of Peeta at that age. Now all she had to do was help her son relize his dreams. Rye loved the bakery and he also loved cooking food.

Strong arms gripped her from behind.

"What are you thinking?"

"I am asking myself where the time has gone. Rye is fifteen I remember when he could barely keep up with his sister. Look at him Peeta, he looks just like you." Katniss felt Peeta smile against her neck.

"How long do you think before we are grandparents?" Peeta twirled Katniss around in his arms.

Shocked Katniss sputtered "I am to young to be a Grandmother!"

"Katniss what do you think is going to happen. Finn most likely wants a family." Peeta's blue eyes twinkled.

"But…"

"But nothing Katniss, you were right you know."

"I was" Katniss narrowed her eyes at her husband. Peeta was crafty with his words.

"Yes you were. Our daughter is happy with him and she did wait until she was ready to go after him. Now they are not going to waste time they are going to give us babies. I personally cannot wait. I always wanted another child."

Katniss eyes softened the moment she heard Peeta's hopefulness. They knew how hard pregnancies were on her. After Rye was born it was a consensus between them both not to have anymore. However Katniss was well aware that if he could Peeta would have more children.

Peeta chuckled "Good now that I have you nice and mad I hope you know that our son has been sniffing around a girl."

The way Peeta said it made Katniss suspicious. It felt as if he was going to drop a bomb.

"He has been hanging out with Gale Hawthorne's daughter."

Katniss Exclaimed "Oh Hell No!"

Peeta began laughing at his wife's reaction. His laughter died when she tried to pry herself from his arms to find Hawthorne. "Katniss…"

"Peeta"

"You cannot go over there and start a fight at our daughters wedding."

"I would if you would let me go" Katniss gave her husband a half smile half grimace.

Peeta leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. He could feel her resistance but he was persistence. Eventually she kissed him back her body melting in to his.

"Ugh, Mom, Dad get a room."

Katniss turned red at being caught kissing Peeta. "Rye!"

"I think it's sweet"

Katniss narrowed in on the girl standing by him. She was very pretty with Gale's eyes. "Oh who is this?"

"This is the girl I was telling about Sweetheart" Peeta answered using Haymitch's infamous nickname for her. "Well, nice to meet you."

Peeta chuckled "Why don't you kids run along."

Katniss watched them scamper away she had a thousand things she wanted to say but could not speak one coherent thought.

"She is beautiful." Peeta mused.

"Ughhhh" Katniss growled.

"Hmm would you like to get out of here?" Peeta escorted Katniss out of the room. "Stop clenching you jaw you look like you want to shoot an arrow at someone."

Katniss eyes snapped at Peeta.

He brought her to a quiet corner outside. "You made your peace with him Katniss when they showed up at our house before Rye was born. Besides they are only friends at this point. Rye still has to learn how to actually clean after himself before he can date."

Katniss laughed at their son's concept of clean. His room was actually a dormant pile of dirty clothing waiting to burst out out into the rest of the house. Everyone refused to clean after Rye. "You are right."

Peeta wanted to gloat but instead he offered her his arms for a music-less dance.

Katniss blushed then easily fit into his welcoming arms. His arms were home for her. Yet even as she danced in the arms of her Boy with the Bread Katniss did vow to keep a close eye on Gale's girl. This was part of life and as she learned nothing in life was predictable, but this was their story. Their story would last forever.


End file.
